Primera Experiencia
by kurenai-yakushi
Summary: Dos jovenes homosexuales a sus 19 años se sienten contrariados respecto a sus preferencias...comenzando a interesarse por personas de diferente sexo...
1. Chapter 1

Durante mucho tiempo Temari había tenido atracción hacia el tema de las parejas hetero, pero ahora tenía que admitir que no era solo curiosidad

Durante mucho tiempo Temari había tenido atracción hacia el tema de las parejas hetero, pero ahora tenía que admitir que no era solo curiosidad...algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que ya eso no era algo pasajero, sino que un cambio importante se estaba dando en su interior.

Con 19 años cumplidos solo había tenido experiencias lesbicas en su vida, que siempre le habían dejado con la sensación que si eso era todo lo que podía esperar del sexo y del amor, no era tan gran cosa como ella pensaba. En su vida habían pasado dos mujeres. Sakura, a la que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo, en el cumpleaños de quince de quién por entonces era su mejor amiga, que ahora llevaba varios años viviendo en Konoha. Sakura tenía 17 años por aquel entonces, ella 15, era todo lo que se podía pedir: guapa, gentil, bien vestida...lastima que fuera tan bestia en la cama. Su idea de sexo era portarse lo mas bruta posible, así que fue toda una desilusión estar con élla, tanto que no llegaron a la media docena de encuentros sexuales...y la relación terminó entre otras razones porque después de tener sexo con ella, la tal Sakura gentil fue sustituido por una que dejaba mucho que desear...que mas bien la buscaba para tener sexo, y luego prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Muy patético todo en esa su primera relación.

Matsuri no fue mucho mejor. Si bien era cierto que era mas amable que Sakura, no era una amante preocupada por que su compañera llegara al mismo tiempo que élla o por lo menos llegara. Mas bien era del tipo de venir, hacer su faena y si su compañera llegaba al mismo tiempo pues que bien...y sino...se quedaba asi. O sea que Temari tenía que aguantar las ganas hasta el próximo encuentro. A pesar de eso habían estado juntas por casi un año, un poco por costumbre, un poco porque Temari no quería lastimarla...pero al fin fue Matsuri quién terminó dejándola, con la excusa de necesitar espacio.

Sin embargo ya estando con Matsuri, Temari sentía que algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella. Le atraían los chicos lindos que veía pasar. Sentía escalofrío cuando alguno que ella consideraba atractivo la miraba a los ojos, se ponía nerviosa si estaba a solas en un lugar con algún hombre atractivo...tenia miedo que se dieran cuenta que los espiaba. La idea de cómo podía ser una relación con un hombre había pasado de ser una pregunta curiosa para volverse en una gran interrogante en su vida. ¿Sería acaso que esa imposibilidad de formar un vínculo duradero con una mujer provenía que su naturaleza era diferente?.


	2. Chapter 2

Pensaba en eso mientras descargaba las 5 cajas de chocolates que habían encargado en ese supermercado nuevo que quedaba dentro de su zona de reparto. Desde que a su hermano le diera el infarto ella se ocupaba de hacer el recorrido y repartir los choolates a los clientes de su hermano, mientras él se recuperaba. Era su única familia, así que no podía delegar el trabajo a otra persona, y si pagaban un chofer ya la concesión no era redituable. Se quedó esperando a que el cajero del establecimiento pudiera atenderla mientras las mismas ideas de siempre rondaban su cabeza...el manejar sola no ayudaba a que su mente descansara del tema.

El cajero se volvió y por algún motivo ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos. El cajero era un hombre alto, muy alto y muy delgado, con los cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo y unos ojos azules que fascinaron a Temari. Las facciones eran finas, la nariz pequeña, los labios delgados y de un tono rosado. Debajo del uniforme del super que no era para nada favorecedor no se podía ver bien su silueta, aunque no podía ser desacorde a su porte, demasiado aristocrático para estar en ese trabajo...se vería mejor como piloto, o como modelo que cobrando paquetes de arroz.

- Hola...soy Temari, de la distribuidora de chocolates...

- Cierto...me habían dicho que venías hoy...tienes que dejar...espera un minuto...cinco cajas.

Hasta su voz tenía un tono de distinción...o Temari estaba loca, o ese muchacho no pertenecia para nada a ese ambiente.

- Claro, aquí están.

El chico tomó las cajas y las guardó bajo el mostrador, sacó el dinero y le pagó, Temari le entregó la copia de la factura y se fue hasta la camioneta. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde...tenía que regresar a casa para hacer su proyecto final. En dos meses tenía que presentarlo a la Escuela de Literatura, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil con el reparto.

Esa noche estuvo hasta muy tarde frente a la pantalla. Al fin se dio un respiro y decidió entrar a la Internet, a ver si chateaba un poco. No había nadie en el MSN así que decidió entrar al canal amigos de Chatlalala. Generalmente entraba y no decía nada, solo se quedaba leyendo lo que los otros escribían por un rato, para luego salir. Esa noche no era muy diferente de las otras...solo hasta que alguien cuyo nick era C4 preguntó:

- ¿Alguna chica de Suna en el canal?.

Dudó un minuto antes de enviarle un privado.

- Yo soy de Suna.

- También yo ¿y cómo estas?.

- Bien, un poco cansada.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.

- Estoy trabajando en un proyecto y me tome un respiro.

- Ajá, estudias...que bueno.

- ¿Y tú que haces?.

- Trabajo en el negocio de la familia. Estudie un tiempo, pero bueno...sucedieron cosas y ahora me necesitan mas en el negocio. No esta mal. Me hubiera gustado dedicarme a la música, pero no pudo ser.

- ¿Y tu edad?.

- 19

- Uhh...tenemos la misma edad.

- Sí...que casualidad.

Se quedaron un poco callados. Temari no era una gran conversadora, le costaba lo de la comunicación. El otro muchacho continuó la conversación:

- ¿Y qué buscas en este canal?.

- Un poco de conversación...en realidad casi nunca hablo, mas bien leo lo que los otros escriben.

- ¿Timidez?.

- Un poco...y mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad?. ¿Por qué?.

- Si te cuento te vas a reír.

- Te prometo que no.

Nada impidió a Temari sincerarse con C4. Quizás porque le gustaba el nick, o porque era de los pocos que no se insinuaban sexualmente después de un par de frases intercambiadas.

- Soy lesbiana... pero últimamente me han atraído los hombres ….

- vaya...que sorpresa...

- Ves...te lo estas tomando a broma.

- No mujer, te juro que no...la sorpresa es que a mí me sucede exactamente lo mismo.… las chicas no me atraían para nada…. pero eso esta cambiando….

Temari espero unos segundos...¿sería verdad o ese hombre le estaba tomando el pelo?. La red era ideal para eso de engañar a las personas...como no las ves, no da tanta pena mentir. Sintió temor de pronto.

- Ya tengo que irme...

- ¿Ya?...no puedo creer que una vez que encuentro a alguien en mi situación tenga que irse...¿podemos conversar otro día?.

- Claro...mañana entraré a esta hora.


	3. Chapter 3

_**wuju..aqui les dejo otro cap...del fic raro XD...spero q les guste..y si no.. ya saben donde mandar sus amenazas ..**_

Durante todo el día siguiente pasó con la cabeza repartida entre el recorrido y la entrega de los chocolates y esa cortísima conversación realizada en el chat. ¿De verdad sería que ese hombre estaba en la misma situación que ella?. ¿O sería una táctica para ligar?. Al fin y al cabo...ciertos comportamientos se repetían en la gente, fueran gay o hetero, y una novata resultaba atractiva...la fantasía de enseñarle. Sin embargo a la noche entró al chat y conversó de nuevo con C4.

Cada cuatro días iba al nuevo supermercado a entregar los chocolates. En ese tiempo supo que el cajero rubio se llamaba Deidara, porque oyó cuando uno de los empleados del supermercado le llamaba por su nombre. No tenía mucho tiempo de conversar porque siempre estaba justa con el tiempo del reparto, pero definitivamente...como el seria el tipo de hombre que le gustara...

Con el pasar de los días Temari se sintió mas tranquila. C4 fue contándole cosas y en cierto modo tenían historias parecidas. Ambos habían tenido relaciones con hombres en el caso de C4 y mujeres en el caso de Temari que no le fueron satisfactorias. C4 había estado a un paso de casarse hacía dos años, pero desistió de la idea al notar que las cosas con su entonces novio no funcionaban de ningún modo. Por eso había decidido cortar la relación. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de sus dudas, de la atracción que sentían por otras chicas o chicos, hasta que C4 preguntó si había algun hombre que la atrajera mas que los otros.

- No especialmente...la verdad...miro mucho, pero no creo que me atreviera a encarar a alguno. Me da pánico que me digan que no...creo que muero de verguenza.

- Sabes, a mi me pasa lo mismo...conozco a una mujer que me gusta mucho...pero no quiero ni imaginar mi cara si le insinuo algo y me rechaza. Además apenas la conozco...la veo una vez a la semana, así que no tengo muchas esperanzas.

- ¿Y cómo es ella?.

- Ah...no sé si te gustaría a ti...pero a mi se me hace muy bonita. Es alta...cabellos rubios sueltos q le llegan mas abajo de los hombros y los ojos verdes...la nariz es pequeña, como las orejas...una sonrisa encatadora...ademas los ojos se le llenan de luz... Se ve tan fuerte y decidida...sin embargo yo intuyo que hay una enorme capacidad de ternura en ella, que quizás ni sospecha que posee...

- Vaya...para verla tan poco le has hecho una radiografía completa.

- Sí...es que tiene algo que me atrae mucho...habla muy rápido, y siempre esta apurada...además, me extraña que este en ese trabajo, porque por su forma de hablar se nota que tiene buena cultura...no sé amiga, estoy seguro que nunca le diré nada, pero me gusta verla una vez a la semana.

- Pues estamos iguales. Me gusta un chico al que casi no veo, solo sé su nombre y que me gusta. Pero es muy probable que nunca podamos conversar mas de tres palabras seguidas, y todas relacionadas con el tema de trabajo...así que poca esperanza tengo. El tiene un porte muy fino...casi aristocrático...el cabello rubio, los ojos claros...es muy delgado y camina gracialmente...

- Sabes qué...somos un par de tontos.

Ambos se rieron a cada lado del monitor. Temari se sentía extrañamente bien con ese hombre, pese a que aún ambos se amparaban detrás de sus nick...C4 para ella, Lucy para Temari. Y hablaban de cosas tan íntimas, y aún no se atrevían a intercambiar sus nombres, ni especificar bien en que trabajaban...ese tipo de relación misteriosa que solo se da por medio de la Internet...porque en definitiva no interesan los nombres, sino que se va desnudando el alma en muchos casos, con la confianza que da ese anonimato.

- Tengo que irme, quedé de ir a casa de un amigo.

- Sí, también yo, tengo que llevarle unas alfombras a mi tío con la camioneta.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?.

- Claro que sí, a la hora de siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_yuki..ya esta el cap...para q no me reclames ¬¬...lo hice despues de q te fuistes..asi q..sha me voy a dormir...grax por los reviews.._**

Ese encuentro para Temari ya tenía todas las características de una cita. Si algún día C4 se retrasaba le entraba una inquietud difícil de controlar. Y si un día no podía entrar ella se sentía culpable. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era tonto involucrarse así con alguien de quién no conocía ni el nombre...pero era agradable saber que ese hombre estaba en algún lugar de su ciudad, y que comprendía tan bien sus miedos y dudas.

Cargó las alfombras para llevarle a su tío...se le había hecho algo tarde, pero bueno...esperaba que no se quejara mucho. Iba en camino hacia allá cuando vio a Deidara caminando por la calle cojeando ligeramente y llevando una bicicleta. Paró, preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasó?.

- Un auto me golpeó y se fue...la rueda de la bici esta rota así que no puedo llegar a casa.

- Vamos hombre...te ayudo. Te llevo a casa.

- Pero la bici...

- La cargamos en la camioneta, dame.

En pocos minutos Temari cargó la bicicleta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y Deidara se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.

- ¿Dónde te llevo?.

- A casa..esta cerca yendo en auto...te indico el camino.

Realmente era cerca con un vehículo, pero con el pobre Deidara con el pie lastimado y la bici rota le hubiera llevado un buen tiempo llegar. Temari le ayudó a bajar la bicicleta y entrar a la casa, que estaba a oscuras totalmente.

- Vaya..creo que no hay nadie...pensé que a esta hora mis primos habrían regresado del cine.

- Quizás fueron a comer...anda, déjame ver ese pie...

Deidara se sentó y estiró la pierna derecha. Temari quitó el zapato deportivo, la media y subió un poco el pantalon...tocó un poco la zona y Deidara se quejó. Sin embargo no parecía haber nada roto.

- Creo que la bicicleta se llevó la peor parte - bromeo Deidara, sonriendo a pesar del dolor...y Temari se quedó viendolo..tenía una sonrisa preciosa...sonrió tontamente.

- ¿Donde esta la cocina?. Traeré hielo para este pie.

- Es la puerta blanca...hay una bolsa de hielo en el congelador, solo envuélvela con alguno de los trapos que encontrarás en el primer cajón de la mesada.

Todo estaba donde Deidara indico, así que pocos minutos después Temari tenía la bolsa en el pie de Deidara, que estaba apoyado en una banqueta baja. Llamó a casa de su tío para decirle que no iría ese día, a pesar de las protestas de Deidara.

- Si vas a quedarte entonces sirve algo de refresco que hay en la nevera y hay unas galletas sobre la encimera...no puedo ser mejor anfitrión, tendrás que servirme tú a mí.

- No te preocupes.

Temari trajo todo hasta la sala, sirvió en dos vasos y las galletas en un plato. Hasta que empezó a comer no se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta...y por lo visto Deidara también, así que durante unos minutos se dedicaron a arrasar con las galletas y tomar refresco...para luego mirarse y soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- Vaya, que par de pirañas

- Sí...creo que estábamos muertos de hambre...¿terminas muy tarde con el reparto?.

- No, trato de cortar a las seis de la tarde para preparar mi proyecto de estudio.

- Ah, no sabía que estudiabas...bueno, no sé mucho de ti...siempre andas muy apurada con la camioneta, y yo muy ocupado en la caja del supermercado...a veces ni puedo saludarte como se debe.

- Creo que somos esclavos de nuestros empleos.

Volvieron a reír. Ambos se sentían extrañamente relajados...como compartiendo el tiempo con un viejo amigo, con alguien que conoces bien. Temari no pudo con la curiosidad y preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo es que alguien con tu aspecto es cajero de un supermercado?.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de alguien de mi aspecto?.

- Te ves demasiado fino para ser cajero...ningún trabajo es deshonra, pero a veces algunas personas se ven fuera de lugar en ciertos trabajos.

Deidara sonrió.

- Yo estudiaba música...quería ser pianista. Pero tuve un accidente en moto, y mi mano izquierda ya no sirve para tocar...no a nivel profesional como yo lo pretendí. Mi padre esta en Konoha desde hace muchos años...es mas, yo estaba estudiando allá, pero luego del accidente regrese aquí con dinero que él me dio para poner un negocio, y junto con mis primos abrimos ese supermercado...no entiendo de negocios, y mis primos tenían ya un almacén, así que cuando menos tenían algo de experiencia en el ramo de comestibles. De esta forma es que estoy yo siendo cajero de un supermercado.

- Mas que cajero...dueño...algo raro había contigo en ese puesto.

- Ya ves, nada raro. Solo un cambio de vida.

- Siento que las cosas hayan sido así.

- Pues no sé...una nunca sabe porque ocurren las cosas...quizás el destino me tenía reservado algo diferente ¿verdad?. Por ejemplo...si ahora fuera un pianista famoso no estaríamos aquí conversando y comiendo galletas.

- Gran cosa...

- Bueno...para mí si es una gran cosa.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos...espera a que C4 sepa esto se dijo Temari...no sabía que hacer, sentía que ahora tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía bien que... comenzó a acercarse a Deidara, pero en ese momento sintió ruido en la puerta de calle y se puso de pie. Los primos de Deidara llegaron a la casa, interrumpiendo ese extraño momento.

- Hola - dijo el mayor, sin comprender porque su primo estaba con el pie sobre un almohadón y esa muchacha que no conocía en casa. En pocas palabras explicaron lo sucedido, y Temari se apuró por irse...no quería estar mucho allí. La situación con Deidara la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Al día siguiente le tocaba reparto en el supermercado. Deidara estaba frente a la caja, con el pie vendado pero no se veía mal. Sonrió ampliamente al verla.

- Aquí viene mi enfermera.

- Ya, no bromees..

- ¿Te imaginas si hubiera tenido que caminar hasta casa con la bicicleta?.

- No deberías andar en bicicleta por las noches.

- Es el único momento en que puedo hacer algo de ejercicio...la casa de mi amigo esta cerca si vas en bicicleta. De todos modos, gracias de nuevo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.

- Si, me molesta un poco al caminar pero estoy bastante bien - respondió Deidara, dándole el dinero que le debía. Las manos de ambos se rozaron, y Temari demoró deliberadamente el quitarla...mientras se miraban a los ojos...no tenía nada de experiencia con hombres pero si en miradas...y la mirada de Deidara le estaba diciendo algo, no lograba definir que cosa.


End file.
